


Love Again

by Angxlxr



Category: Mavi - Fandom, Pentatonix
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angxlxr/pseuds/Angxlxr
Summary: "The night's still young," leaning a bit closer, the pretty boy propped his elbow on the countertop with the side of his face leaning against the palm of his hand, eyeing Avi with great interest. "What would it take to make a cute guy like you stay and keep me company until I get absolutely trashed and forget everything but a faint memory of that beautiful face before I pass out?"
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Avi Kaplan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad account, but I wanted to post this on every single platform I'm in since I'm a Mavi trash lol (don't hurt me pls).
> 
> I might do revisions constantly. I'm just anxious like that. 
> 
> WARNING: MAVI UP AHEAD!

Avi should have been slouched on his couch, watching a movie or two of his favorite movie trilogy, The Hobbit, for the nth time.

Or under his sheets, snoring the night away.

The idea of doing anything at home was ultimately appealing than sitting at the bar, around strangers; something he wasn't really fond of doing anymore. He admits it was very uncharacteristic of him to come, considering he wouldn't have agreed to such frenzied social activities if it was up to him to decide but there he was.

Ridiculously sober even after a few drinks down, feeling stupid.

Just why the hell did he have to let his friend talk him into going?

Something was said to him about having a life and learning to have fun, at least once in a while. And he remembered trying to argue _"I'm doing fine being in my own space, thank you very much,"_ but rose to the bait anyway. So really, he only had himself to blame.

Although he did put some genuine consideration about unwinding. Then he realized that being there at the club was far more annoying than feeling lonely in his flat.

He was promised he's going to have the night of his life. Maybe even meet a girl. And he thought it's been ages since he's dated someone so might as well.

Only, none of that was even close happening since his friend was nowhere to be found—Lord knows what the bastard has left him for—having only the bartender to keep him company, throwing in occasional conversations when the fella was not swamped with orders. Bless him.

 _So much for having fun._ Avi made a mental note of smacking his asshat friend in the head the next time he gets invited out again.

It was a stupid idea coming there anyway. How did he think he was going to get a shot at dating in a place like that? The club was swarming with all types of people. Chances of him getting noticed by anyone were slim. He didn't particularly stand out or anything, he reckoned.

Avi took a swig of the remaining contents in his bottle and reached in his pocket for his wallet to tip the barkeep. At least the dude had made the experience less dreadful for him than it should be.

He's definitely never doing this again.

"Aw, leaving already?" A sweet-sounding voice came from someone who slipped to the seat next to him. He turned to look at whom it belonged to and was pleasantly surprised the person was even prettier than how they sounded like. And not only that, the cookie was a guy too.

"Yeah, I was just about to actually," Avi responded transparently. He had no reason to be hanging around, he thought.

"The night's still young," leaning a bit closer, the pretty boy propped his elbow on the countertop with the side of his face leaning against the palm of his hand, eyeing Avi with great interest. "What would it take to make a cute guy like you stay and keep me company until I get absolutely trashed and forget everything but a faint memory of that beautiful face before I pass out?"

Avi had to chuckle.

_How about that?_

Honestly, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to accept the offer since he's got nothing better to do for the night anyway. So he smiled. "Another bottle of beer would do."

The music blasted through the speakers, and the strobe lights in the club weren't doing much to light up the place really. Avi wondered how people could manage to see whatever the hell was going on in there, let alone enjoy. He was surveying the crowd rollicking in such close proximity and winced to himself at how uncomfortable it looked like. Their sweat-glistened foreheads were rather telling.

"The usual for the Queen," Avi shifted his focus as the latter spoke—a tad louder so as to get heard—to the barkeep who was already standing in front of them, ready to take their orders. "And a cold bottle of beer for?"

"Avi," He smiled as he held his hand out which was delightedly taken by the other.

"Oh my, even his name sounds sexy! And don't even get me started with that voice," Avi mused at how gorgeous that dimpled smile looked even with limited illumination. "I'm Mitch."

* * *

The night went by incredibly fast.

Avi never expected to be stuck there for another hour or two; thrilled to have lingered this time around with someone he's fairly captivated by.

Mitch was overall charming. He was sassy, witty and smart all the same.

Avi has never been so engrossed in a conversation in his life, seeing how genuinely invested Mitch was about everything that he says, even as he was nerding out over dragons which he's _extremely_ passionate of.

"I swear, on my life, dragons are real."

"Have you even seen one?"

"No. But you don't see air neither, do you? Doesn't mean it's nonexistent."

"Oh my god, you're ridiculous," Mitch shook his head in amusement, laughing softly at Avi's profound enthusiasm. "Why do you even like dragons so much?"

"Well," Avi tilted his head in thought. "Dragons are highly intelligent creatures. They're powerful, and strong— _obviously_ ," there was a smug shrug at the emphasis to which Mitch had chuckled to. "And they protect their treasures more than anything in the world, so that's pretty cool."

"You can protect me," Something about that made Avi's heart swell with newfound affection. It wasn't just how the statement was put out, it's the look on Mitch's face as he said it to Avi. Something in those eyes tells him he's going to keep Mitch for as long as he lives. 

Avi hadn't noticed how close they were already sitting next to each other, with Mitch's legs practically brushing against his knees. Since when did that happen? He wasn't even nearly drunk, he thought. Mitch was evidently tipsy though, but the boy's dark eyes were locked on Avi's with something he can't seem to point his finger on.

His trance was broken when Mitch shrieked with excitement, "It's fucking Daft Punk!"

Avi figured Mitch was referring to the song the DJ played as he saw the other started to groove on his seat. Of course Avi recognized the song. He just hadn't come across someone who was this hyped about the band before. It was a fascinating sight to behold. He couldn't help but smile.

"Come on," The pretty boy hopped off the bar stool, looking at Avi expectantly.

"What?" Avi asked, dumbfounded, only realizing what the other was requesting of him when he was being pulled from his seat with Mitch tugging on his wrist.

"Oh no, I don-" Both wrists now. Avi was politely declining. He really didn't want to be caught in the middle of the crowd now that he's got a good sense of how that's going to be like. Also, he's never danced in public before. He's got no idea how that's going to turn out for him, and he doesn't want to find out.

Mitch wasn't even close to succeeding with whatever it was he's trying to do. The boy didn't have the physical strength to get Avi up from being seated. Mitch is practically skin and bones—doesn't make him any less gorgeous, but he looks like he'd get easily blown by the wind.

But man, was he persistent about getting Avi to come with him.

It took Mitch quite a few disappointing attempts before realizing he needed to come up with another strategy if he's going to win this game. He let go of Avi and started dancing in front of him. Mitch was moving along to "Digital Love", having fun with it without breaking eye contact. He moved closer to Avi until his palm was resting on the longhaired man's firm chest, dancing in between his legs, swaying his hips like he means it.

Avi's initial reaction was to lean back slightly because he was just so taken aback as to how quickly things were escalating. For a moment, he tried to wrap his head around what was happening but it didn't take long before his instincts kicked in, prompting him to put his hands on Mitch's slender waist.

The boy smirked in triumph. He knew he's finally gotten Avi to give in. Mitch did an experimental tug on Avi's shirt as he started to walk backwards, still grooving to the music, and was chuffed that the man wasn't even anymore resisting and was now following along of his own accord. They pushed past the crowd until they got to a spot where they have mentally agreed they can move with only minimal constraint; both refusing to release the other from their hold.

The music was loud, the people around them were berserk, and they were being constantly pushed against each other but none of them seemed to have noticed as they carried on bopping to the beat, completely lost in each other's presence. Avi started off with stingy movements until he's finally decided to let loose, giving Mitch something to drop his jaw to.

Girl, those hips can move!

A number of songs later, Avi and Mitch were feeling lightheaded. With the high subsiding, both reckoned they could no longer dance for the night, feeling each other's heartbeats pounding inside their chests. They were smiling at each other, foreheads pressed together.

At the back of Avi's mind, he wondered how he got here exactly; how this is all happening. A few hours back, he was convinced he's going to have yet another boring evening by himself, in his house, and wake up the next morning feeling equally miserable like he did most days.

He just couldn't be any happier this wonderful soul came up to him and completely changed how boring his night was going. 'Happy' doesn't even begin to justify how he's currently feeling. That's quite an understatement.

And he's aware that he's probably thinking nonsense, but something tells him this person is going to change his life forever.

Before he knew it, Avi leaned in until his lips were pressed softly against Mitch's. He didn't have to move in too much, they were already standing pretty close to each other.

In a heartbeat, Mitch, on his toes, wrapped his arms around Avi's neck, already darting his tongue out to taste his partner's mouth. There and then, Avi knew Mitch wanted it too.

They reeked of perfume, sweat and alcohol. Both drank in each other's scent, loving every second of it. Mitch's hand reached to grab a fistful of Avi's hair, pulling him deeper in the kiss, while Avi caressed Mitch's sides, moving along to squeeze his behind, pressing the boy up against himself.

When it was time to part for air, they were breathing wildly. Both looked disheveled—in a good way. They just stared at each other as they waited for their breathing to calm down, smiling like two teenagers in love. Even to them, it felt ridiculous.

Avi couldn't explain the glint in Mitch's eyes as the other watched him. He's never seen someone look at him with this much interest in his lifetime. At least not as genuine as Mitch's, he thought.

There was a pleasant churn in his stomach, incentivizing him to act on his impulses and finally raise the question, "My place?" or he mouths anyway, given that it's the best he can do with the tumultuous music roaring in the background, to which Mitch couldn't have agreed any faster. It almost seemed like he's been anticipating for it.

This time, it was Avi's turn to lead them away from the crowd, fingers intertwined with Mitch who held on to his man as he blithely followed behind. Soon after gathering their belongings and settling their tab, they left the place in a cab to Avi's.


	2. Chapter 2

That was probably the best night of his life so far. 

Avi could hardly believe he had an amazing time in one of the places he found to be intolerable. He would have to remind himself to at least be a little optimistic the next time he gets invited to social events on the off chance he's going to do it again _but_ he's open to giving it some thought, depending on whom he's coming with. 

No, Avi isn't antisocial. He's been to batshit crazy parties and had participated in wild gimmicks during his earlier years but he's discovered that his social bar runs out faster than it normally would after he reached 26. Avi felt like he just doesn't have the energy for the hustle and carefree life. 

Since then, he's enjoyed living in his sphere in peace. Perhaps a bit too much. 

But gets quite lonely on his own. 

So the reason he's considering being outgoing yet again is because last night was just so unbelievably good in company with Mitch who just made his night, and possibly his life, essentially better.

Oh Mitch. Where should Avi even begin?

Mitch is just wonderful. He's got everything Avi could ever ask for in a partner. It's not so much that standards were exactly crucial to Avi. He believes that when you like a person, you should like them for who they are, regardless of your personal preferences. 

But it's nice to have someone who hits almost every single quirk in his list.

Behind his feisty demeanor, Mitch was soft and fragile, Avi realizes. 

The boy might be all sass on the outside—and he's making the grade in putting up a façade, by the way—but the more Avi gets to know Mitch, the more he understands how delicate he actually is and Avi had to be careful like he would be around something he wouldn't want to break. 

Something about that notion invigorates Avi's propensity to protect Mitch all the more. He can't remember ever having such burn to safeguard anybody aside from his family which he cares deeply about. 

It makes Avi feel alive: Something he hasn't experienced in ages. 

It feels good.

Last night was incredibly special. It was warm and passionate. It was everything Avi wanted. Mitch was all over him, being all sexy and charming at the same time. Their bodies moved with perfect coordination. Effortless. 

Avi couldn't stress enough how well they go together. It was as if they were truly made for each other and each other only. 

Mitch filled in the void that's been sitting in Avi's soul for so long, and Avi could only hope he's done the same for Mitch. 

If not, then he's going to move heaven and earth if he has to; to be the best man for his lover. 

After all, Mitch deserves the world, and the world he will be getting. Avi will make it happen.

* * *

The morning felt strangely bare, different from how Avi remembered it being last night. He turned to his side to snuggle up against Mitch.

Only there was no Mitch lying next to him. 

He had confirmed as he patted the cold, empty space beside him.

Avi cracked his eyes open—hardly succeeding—and instinctively brought his hand over to the side of his head to block the harsh streaks of sunlight from completely burning his face off. At least that's how he thought it felt like.

He forced himself up and off his bed, migraine threatening at the back of his head. 

How much did he even drink last night? 

He was certain the alcohol didn't get him that drunk since last night's series of events were as vivid as they could get in his mind.

But that's not what's important now.

Avi sat on the edge of his bed to ease off his nausea. He looked around for any signs of another presence within his vicinity. He thought about searching his bathroom but he understood his surroundings well enough to know that there couldn't possibly be anybody inside. There just weren't any trail of evidence that somebody's been there with him in his room. It was only his clothing, tossed carelessly from last night, lying on his carpet.

Where the hell is Mitch?

The kitchen felt promising at least. Avi turned to look at his door as he heard clattering of his dishes. Might be preparing breakfast or organizing. 

_Really? Without my permission?_

Avi chuckled at the idea. He would just have to see for himself what the other was up to.

Avi walked downstairs with a slight prance in his steps—like he wasn't teetering in nausea just now—as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Only to halt midpoint.

"Woah! Somebody woke up in a good mood today," Kevin beamed at him, flipping the bacon on the pan. "Right on time, too. Have a seat, my dude. It's almost ready."

Oh.

"Have you seen Mitch?" He pulled a chair and sat, evidently disheartened but was aware enough not to show to his friend.

"Who? You brought in another girl last night?" Kevin jested, something that Avi had to fight the urge not to roll his eyes at. They both know Avi's not exactly the type to sleep around with just about anybody. "You sure you with someone when you came home?"

"Kevin, I swear," Avi warned.

"Aye, man. I'm just thrilled you out here dating again. I mean, it's been a while!"

Avi considered this. Kevin was right. It has been a while. And to think it's with someone really special made his heart swell in his chest.

He snorted and cracked a smile, "Alright, cut it out" His amusement subsided rather shortly. "Well?"

"Haven't seen a Mitch around today, Av. What did she look like?" Kevin set Avi's breakfast consisting of bacons, eggs, sausages with muffins on the side in front of him.

_Like asking that question is even going to help the situation._

"Wanna wash that down with some coffee?" Kevin poured espresso in Avi's mug anyway without waiting for a response and placed it to where his hangover-stricken buddy could reach. Avi couldn't be any more grateful.

"I-" Avi started. _Holy shit_. It didn't occur to him until now that he had to tell his friend eventually. He had no idea how to open up this whole new idea of him dating someone different from his usual. He realized he got lost in his thoughts for a while when he looked up from his coffee and saw Kevin sat across him with his eyebrow raised in query. His throat felt dry. 

He wasn't prepared for this _at all._

It took another minute before Avi finally mustered enough courage to say, "It's not a girl."

Avi felt like it was the most agonizing seconds of his life. It has gone dead silent. It's only really beginning to sink in how unsure he actually was of himself, of his identity. The idea in itself scared the shit out of him. And he was so ready to get ridiculed and be told off.

"Hey, man. No judgment," Kevin threw in a fist bump from across the table to which Avi returned indebtedly, relieved that things took a different turn from what he had expected. 

For a moment, he felt silly as to why he would even think his friend will hold him up to shame. Kevin has got to be one of the coolest people he's ever met in his life. Of course he would understand.

"So, mind describing this lucky mortal who's captured the fiery dragon's heart?" Kevin quipped as he started chewing on his food, "Or are they some sort of mystical creature that even with my four eyes, I still fail to have spotted them?"

Avi couldn't help but smile at the question but he responded with genuine curiosity, "I'm kind of wondering as well. I mean, I woke up pretty late. Maybe we just didn't catch him leave early in the morning."

Yeah, that's got to be it.

"Nah, man. Pretty sure nobody got in the house—or out, for that matter—since I came around 5:30 this morning."

_Wait, so he left earlier than that?_

"Huh. I just realized I didn't get his number. Or his details really." Avi mutters absentmindedly.

Kevin could only shrug in response as he dug into his meal.

Avi's just left... disconcerted.

Mitch didn't even at least write him a note. He just disappeared like that.

Something about it didn't sit right.

And breakfast was already sitting cold on his plate. He'll have to deal with his concerns later.

* * *

Trust Avi to act on his damn impulses in the worst way possible because there he was again, by the bar, in high hopes of stumbling across Mitch.

How was this even a thing? Shouldn't they have already known each other by now? Exchanged information?

Not only that, they've snogged and went way beyond. So really, why was he sitting there—without any definite plan at all—expectantly waiting on the other to show up?

And this was totally not an ideal place to meet, if he's ever thinking about having a proper conversation.

This wasn't like Avi at all. He's always so meticulous about almost everything that he does. Not one to breach his principles either, and he just broke every single rule for Mitch.

_Ah, fuck it._

He's going to go through with it anyway. He had to see Mitch.

And revisiting the club was the only way he could think of ever getting the chance at finding the boy.

After all, Avi did remember the latter saying he was ordering _"the usual"_ that glorious evening so surely, he came there often. 

_For the Queen._

He smiled at the thought.

* * *

Avi didn't remember it being this loud last night. And he was coming to be irritable over time. Waiting was getting horribly tedious and he had no luck in spotting Mitch in the club at all. He probably had other plans for the night. Avi will try again tomorrow.

And he did.

For another night.

Then another.

It went on for a week.

Two.

And a half?

He's alright, but this was already getting quite draining.

One more night wouldn't hurt.

He's just so confused. Why was this happening to him? Was it all a dream? Could it be possible that Kevin was right, that it all happened in his head and maybe he really didn't bring anybody home with him that night?

Delusion? Did he assume things differently from what they actually were?

Last time he checked, he was having the moment of his life. Now, he's even more miserable than he was before.

It just didn't make sense to him. He thought they had a connection. It was all in Mitch's eyes, wasn't it?

Avi is growing restless, and this is getting hopeless.

And he's drunk most of the time now.

_Very._

A few nights more and Avi finally blew a fuse. It was over this girl who pegged away at getting into his personal space even as he was courteously declining initially. He tried, at least, with all the remaining patience that he's got left.

Until he couldn't take no more.

It wasn't until he saw the lady's petrified reaction after he yelled at her that he realized he shouldn't be lashing out on her. Or on anyone for that matter. It wasn't anybody's fault as to why he's in immense misery. He's being extremely irrational here. He's got nobody else to blame for being so goddamn naive but himself.

The open-handed blow to his face helped bring him back to his senses as well.

It wasn't the first time that's happened to him, ever since he started doing this stupid pursuit of his. But the slap was definitely a turn-up for the books.

Different kinds of women came up to him. He remembered having to listen to someone—involuntarily, since apparently deciding for himself wasn't an option—who was pouring her heart out to Avi, which felt weird to him since they barely even knew each other. 

He thought to himself the girl was easily someone he'd usually find attractive, and someone he'd even consider dating, but she just seemed too obnoxious to him now. He found her to be annoying instead.

And a few more women. Even men. Every single one of them obviously failed. 

Terribly at that too.

Some would try to shoot a conversation, some offered to buy him another round of drinks, and there were about one or two who just straight-up grinded against him.

Fucking rude.

But he couldn't be bothered. He's already too tired to be dealing with anything anymore.

He quaffed the remaining contents in his bottle and got up to go home.

Maybe it's about time he gave up.

Mitch isn't going to show up anytime soon, if "Mitch" was even real. And he obviously didn't want Avi, and didn't want to have anything to do with him.

It was fun while it lasted, but now it's over and Avi would just have to deal with that reality.

As the days went by, it was getting more and more clear to him that what they had was a one-time thing and nothing more. It shouldn't be worth getting all worked up about.

He had to be realistic. Losing Mitch sucks, but he thought that if he kept at it, he would lose himself entirely as well and he doesn't know what he'll do if that happens. 

He has done everything that he can to fight for his love, but it wasn't getting him anywhere.

Avi, at long last, decides he should just forget Mitch. For good. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit._

He woke up late again.

Avi buzzed and frantically looked over the clock on his nightstand.

Yep. He's late alright. The alarm was supposed to go off about an hour and a half earlier.

Forcing himself off the bed, he took big steps to his bathroom and hastily did all necessary preparations to get ready for the day.

It's been almost a month since Kevin had finally talked him into taking the Kaplans' offer to help run their family business.

It took a hell lot of convincing, considering it was his own family wanting to look out for him and his future.

Don't get him wrong, Avi loves them more than anything else in the world. But he thought he was not yet emotionally and mentally prepared to invest all his time on what's going to be a life-long contract. Avi didn't want to disappoint his family more so just because he couldn't bring himself to commit yet.

But he thought his best friend was right. At the end of the day, they're family. They love him and they're going to care for him no matter what.

He knows Kevin wasn't just speaking out of his ass since the dude's pretty close with Avi's family, and nobody knows them better than Kevin does. Besides Avi, of course. They're practically brothers.

And he admits, it isn't as bad as he thought it would be. It's been rather nice having something to keep him busy; something to put his mind into.

But right now he's running late _again_ , and it's all thanks to his alarm clock that had ONE job: to wake him up.

Which obviously doesn't serve its intended purpose very often.

_Just great._

Avi could only shrug. Anyway, he thought he's performing decently so far for someone who's not a hundred percent into what he's doing.

Quite inconsiderate, but it's true.

Avi headed downstairs and couldn't be bothered to prepare breakfast. He decided he's going to grab something on his way to work instead. Kevin didn't seem to be around as well. Early classes, Avi reckoned.

It still wasn't blazing hot outside. Avi figured he could ride and ask to be dropped at a cafe just a couple of blocks away from his workplace and walk from there after he's grabbed what he must. He made an agreement with himself that he'll be quick, otherwise he'd have to bear smelling like sweat for the rest of the day.

The pleasant aroma of caffeine welcomed him as soon as he entered the coffee shop but holy crap was the place crowded.

Just his luck.

Avi gritted his teeth in slight annoyance but chose to queue anyway. He needed his coffee above everything and if it means standing in line the entire day to get his fuel, so be it.

* * *

"Avi?"

Avi knitted his brows. Unsure if it was his name being called or just something which sounded similar. He was quite immersed with his phone—mindlessly navigating the line through his peripherals—that he actually had to look up to confirm.

He grimaced at how slow the line was moving in front of him, but he's almost there anyway so just a few more minutes of this dreary process and he can leave.

He was just about to get back to what he was previously doing when something probed his side. Or rather, _someone._

Startled, Avi turned to look at what and who it was, and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for an instant.

_Mitch._

_It's Mitch._

Avi couldn't find his voice at that time and just stood there, utterly baffled.

"Hey Avi?" Mitch perplexedly waved in front of Avi's face and brightened as the latter appeared to have came back to his senses. "Hi!"

Blinking a few times, Avi swallowed thickly and finally brought himself to talk. 

"Hey." Dry, but better than nothing, he thought.

Mitch stood on his toes and gave Avi a brief hug, his hand lingered on Avi's arm as he broke from the embrace. "OMG how have you been? You look even better than I remember!"

Avi couldn't get his mind to work. 

What was he supposed to say? It's been over a month since his breakdown over his failed relationship, desperately waiting on a Mitch who never came back. 

He's moved on. He's been doing better. 

Or at least he thought he has been until this happened. 

Avi remembers how much he's beaten himself over his loss for weeks and weeks, not even given the chance to express how pained and mad he was with how they turned out. There was just so much to say, but he wasn't granted with the opportunity. Avi didn't get to decide either.

And now there he was, standing so closely next to the one who broke his heart and his mind goes blank.

How was Mitch so casual about this anyway? He's acting like nothing had transpired between them. Did he seriously not care about that night that's why he slipped away like that? 

There's a plethora of questions in Avi's head, and he's already getting all the more stressed out than he previously was.

But he didn't want to appear like a loser in front of Mitch. The last thing he wanted to happen was to give the boy the impression that leaving him was the right choice.

"I've been working out," which was true, but he didn't mention it wasn't only his physical condition he's been sorting out lately. He didn't think he had to.

"I thought so." 

There it was again. The look of interest. And that dimpled smile Avi still couldn't get over even after all this time.

"Hey Mitchie, who's your friend?" Two individuals who knew Mitch—it seemed like—walked up to them and gave Avi a going-over, making the poor man ill at ease with himself. 

"Oh, back off, Kirstie. Didn't I tell you guys I'll meet you there in a minute?" Mitch cheeked, a hint of irritability in his tone. 

"Well, we couldn't just sit around and let you have this hottie all by yourself. Won't you introduce us? Scott?" The lady just completely brushed off Mitch's sass. They must be close, Avi thought. 

"Girl, I'm with you," says the ridiculously tall guy, on his phone, standing right beside her. Scott, Avi reckoned.

Mitch's... boyfriend? 

Avi didn't want to think about it.

Mitch rolled his eyes as he sighed in exasperation. 

"This is Avi. Avi, meet Kirstie," The five-foot-four lady held out her hand which Avi shook firmly with a casual smile.

"Nice to finally meet you!" She's beautiful and she looks comfortable with herself. Avi admired that.

Wait. _Finally?_

"Kirstie. I swear to god," Mitch warned. 

"Mitch, you've been WAY too timid with your descriptions." Kirstie says more to Avi than Mitch, with a wink at that.

_What is she talking about?_

"Kirstin!"

She laughed heartily at her friend's outburst. 

"And I'm Scott!" Slenderman chimed in and extended his inconceivably long arms towards Avi after he's finally put his phone away which he was aggressively typing on a while ago. "Oh momma, you're right. He's smoking!" 

Avi, totally oblivious about what the hell was going on, shook his hand nonetheless. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about my lunatic friends. They were just leaving. Weren't you, bitches?" Mitch had shot them a glare, smiling sheepishly. 

Both retreated, cackling to themselves. "Later, Avi!"

Avi absentmindedly waved them goodbye. 

_Friends then._ Thought Avi. 

For some reason, a wave of relief swept over him.

"Gosh, I'm really sorry about that." Avi turned back to Mitch who was biting his lip in what looked like embarrassment and mirth at the same time. 

His fingers twitched. Avi fought the urge to take Mitch's hand and never let go this time around.

"It's alright," He shrugged instead. "They seemed nice."

"Oh, don't be deceived," The boy rolled his eyes yet again but chuckled in amusement anyway.

They looked into each other's eyes momentarily with smiles on their faces.

Avi felt the weight of the world off his shoulders at that moment.

"Right," Mitch took in a sharp breath, breaking Avi's trance. "Guess I should be out of your hair too. You seem like you've got plans for the day." 

_Not this again._

Avi wanted to say more, but "Yeah" was the only word he could manage. 

"Bye, Avi. It was nice running into you," Another fleeting hug and a kiss on Avi's cheek then off he goes.

"You too," He mumbled to himself as he watched Mitch walk out of the cafe. 

Mitch was gone once more.

Avi let it happen. 

Again.

Avi felt his heart drop to his feet.

Is he going to accidentally bump into Mitch another time? 

Probably.

Probably not. 

If he doesn't and this was the last time he's ever going to, Avi figures it's for the best. 

Maybe Mitch wasn't meant to stay in his life, and he's already learned to live with that fact. Although today's events might have shaken the foundation he's built towards recovery, it won't be as difficult to get back on track—already having accepted that the boy won't ever be his. 

But what if life decides to be cruel and he runs up against Mitch time and again in the future? Possibly in even worse scenarios: like see him date someone else other than Avi. 

Avi feels like his frail heart won't be able to handle.

That would be an insult to injury. 

Like rubbing salt to a wound that's barely even healed yet. 

"Excuse me, sir?" Avi snapped his head up to look at the barista who's apparently tried to get his attention several times now. "Are you going to order?"

"Oh, yes," He shook his head, in a poor attempt to brush off his thoughts, and stood in front of the cash register. "Yes. Sorry, I kinda spaced out back there" He admitted as gave her an apologetic smile, and finally made his order. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Kaplans' business was looking up, all thanks to everyone's collaborative efforts.

In fact, it's been doing so well that they are already hammering out deals to expand across the globe which is a major breakthrough.

Avi wasn't one to take credit for anything, and he's not about to start now. He's just glad that he's been around to help out. In actuality though, most of his work and his suggestions were significant contributions to where they are now. And everybody acknowledged this but him.

Also, he thought getting paid for doing what he must as a family member was a bit too much, considering how he literally doesn't have to pay for anything to live since his house expenses were already covered. And he's got songwriting projects he's earning from too, so he didn't really have to worry about matter of money.

Just having some kind of purpose in life, to him, was already as rewarding as it gets but the family would go on about how it's only fair he got compensated for his services which he thought he can live with at least.

Avi's sister and their parents just couldn't get any happier he's drawing out his full potential this time—seemingly enjoying what he's doing now—and this was their way of thanking him for finally coming around. Although they couldn't tell him that, in fear that he'd get all withdrawn again; thinking he hasn't really earned it at all.

That's Avriel Benjamin Kaplan for you. A man of integrity.

Albeit he gets quite distant for the most part, he goes all in once he puts his mind into something.

Another thing that Avi finds ridiculous: his housemate and best friend, Kevin, insists on paying his share in the household even when he's rarely at home. Dude leaves the house in the most ungodly hours of the day to attend med school—for his second bachelor's degree—and does part-time in the evening. This absurdly responsible man could only ever be seen during his regular day offs, when classes have been cancelled, or when he needs some place to sleep.

So really, he's paying more than what he's consuming around.

But knowing Kevin, there was absolutely no talking him out of it, and so Avi had no choice but to agree; under the condition of covering every other expense in the house, and Kevin's transportation fare but settled having to do it only every other month because stubborn bastard just won't let him even when Avi offered for until he graduates—which is only a few semesters away.

Both are just as disagreeable as the other, but they make such good friends. They've always been since they went to the same college.

Avi was serious but could mess around—and without reservations—once he gets really comfortable with someone.

Kevin was a goof but can be the most mature person in the room when the situation calls for it.

That's why they're the best of friends. Avi has been the most comfortable around Kevin than any of the pals he's considered back in the day. And true enough, the dude has been there by his side especially during the most difficult times in his life. And the same he was for Kevin.

So when Kevin needed a place he can live in that's near his college but couldn't afford to even pay for accommodation around the area, Avi—without shilly shallying—offered to open his home for his buddy.

Kevin will never forget how his friend just saved his life for doing him such a huge favor and will forever be filled with gratitude in his lifetime. 

Though to Avi, it was more like: he had so much to himself and thought it wasn't such a crazy idea to share what he had, financially and emotionally. That's how he's always been.

* * *

With the month's pay, Avi was able to replace his old guitar which he broke out of spite from what seemed like ages ago—something he never thought was in him, especially because he loved that guitar with all his life too—and bought a leather jacket from their own store, to add to his massive collection of rockers. Again, he insisted to pay and nobody could tell him otherwise.

Even then, he's got more than enough to spare. He still wonders what he's done in his past life to be so fortunate in most parts of his existence now.

_Most._

Not entirely.

Ungrateful. He knows. But he just couldn't shake the feeling off.

The unwavering feeling of loneliness is just something no individual could look past through.

It's one thing to feel love and support from your family and friends,

It's another to feel it from someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.

Avi had always admired how well his sister's marriage was going. She looked happy and enthusiastic enough to carry on everyday. She's glowing, and it's probably because she's being treated well. He wanted the same for himself.

Avi wanted to have someone he can pour all of himself into, and treat them the way they deserved to be treated: with love, respect and understanding. One day, he wants to be proud to see the love of his life flourish because besides the fact that they're already amazing on their own, he's served his purpose well as a partner.

But right now he's convinced he's doing something wrong to be failing miserably in that regard. It's frustrating enough to have no one, but it's made even worse that he couldn't seem to figure out what he's doing that's off. He just can't think of anything.

* * *

It was another day at work and Avi was with his sister and their designer to pick out materials and fabrics for next month's collection. He tried with all his might not to get overly bored with these things, like the man that he is—he's only volunteered to do the accounting work anyway. He's pretending real hard to be interested, careful not to agree with just about everything like he normally would, selling the whole facade.

Avi, stultified out of his wits, absentmindedly looked through the glass window and saw a group of gals approaching their building. Before his mind could even process it, the door swung open, revealing two of which Avi haven't seen around ever, and Mitch who came in last, all three caught up in their own conversation.

He wasn't really given much time to panic. So Avi stood there, frozen, now desperately wanting to immerse himself on whatever it was his sister's getting on to. He prays, to all that is holy, that they look around and don't see what they like and eventually leave the store without taking notice of him there in the corner, standing like a moron. Because seriously, what the fuck is going on and what is Mitch doing here?

Avi was distraughtly nodding over sentences which definitely went over his head, mucking around with his beard, all fidgety.

His sister seemed to have taken notice because she was just about asking if he was alright, to which he responded with, "Of course," until she shifted her attention to something that was edging up behind his back.

"Mitchell!" His sister cried out.

Avi felt his soul leave his body for a second.

_They know each other. What were the odds?_

The figure brushed past Avi to give his sister a hug.

"You look amazing as ever!"

"Girl, you're one to talk!"

_And they're friends too. Great._

"You haven't visited in a while. I was worried you found another brand to satisfy your fashion needs better," Esther jested, playfully poking Mitch's side.

The latter giggled, "Oh darling, shut your pretty mouth. You know how much a busy bee the Queen is."

"By the way, have I already introduced you to my brother-"

Mitch turned to which direction the lady was gesturing at, and looked like he was genuinely not expecting to see the man as well.

"Avi?" Mitch, fairly surprised, had his jaw dropped initially but was quick to recover with a smirk. "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

"You know each other?"

Avi, unnecessarily chippy, "We've- we've been acquainted."

_Couldn't you have stuttered any more than that, dumbass? Jesus._

Mitch scoffed. "Acquainted? That's cute."

He shoved his bangs off his face poshly, "We're dating."

"What- no"

Now it was Avi's sister's turn to get surprised. "Avi? I didn't know!"

"That was a one time thing," Avi snapped.

"Aw. Now you're just being hurtful."

The man looked at Mitch with sheer disbelief.

_I'M BEING HURTFUL?_

"I can totally see you guys together," a side comment. She's even considering this?

Avi turned back to look at his sister, "Stop encouraging it, Es"

"Right? We make such a fabulous couple"

Back at Mitch, fiercely. "Don't push it."

Mitch stuck his tongue out and Avi couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, you two look swamped. I was just showing my girlfriends around my favorite place," Mitch looks at Avi from end to end. "Looks like I've just added one in the thousands of reasons as to why that is," a hint of cheek at that.

"Omg, I ship it!"

"Always knew we were sisters," one jaunty hug to Esther then Mitch blew a kiss to Avi and set off, swaying his hips more than usual in each step, obviously for the man to see. Mitch went to join his friends and had a little chatter before they decided to leave.

Avi inhaled sharply then turned to his sister in a pissy manner, "Really?"

She chuckled as she shrugged nonchalantly, "I was just being honest, Avs."

* * *

It has been a long, tiring day, and Avi couldn't be any more relieved to be back at home after his regular nighttime walk from work. It wasn't far away from his neighborhood. Or maybe he's just gotten used to walking long distances. Avi loves the evening breeze and the tranquility that comes along with it. It's soothing, and it helps him contemplate on things when they get quite chaotic in his mind.

Tonight, he felt rather exhausted than most days. Avi was fishing for his keys in his trousers in front of his doorstep when he felt his phone buzz in his jacket, although he prioritized getting inside before even entertaining the idea of checking his device.

Honestly, he couldn't be bothered to see what it was. He just wanted to plop down on his bed, face first. But it could be important.

He walked in on Kevin at the living room, who was surfing through channels, and thought he'd sit with his friend for a little while. They don't really get to hang as much even more so now that Avi's not around often, and he thought it would be nice to catch up.

They started with trivial topics, and then the conversation progressed to Kevin being offered with medical internships in China. Avi reasoned as to how much of a great opportunity it is for him and that he should take it. He's proud of how far Kevin has come, and he firmly believes that his best friend would achieve extraordinary things, doing what he loves.

Both fell into a comfortable silence. The lowered, indistinct noise of some late night show babbling in the background.

Avi would've completely forgotten about his phone if it wasn't for another buzz, from their WhatsApp group, which he reckoned wasn't of much importance. But he did check to confirm.

It was the late notification displayed on his lock screen that made him raise his eyebrows.

**_"Thinking of me much?"_ **

The text has been delivered about half an hour ago. Avi considered replying in the morning since it was already late—even then, he's thinking about the stranger's situation. But later he thought, they didn't even seem to give a rat's ass when they texted him, so why should he care?

**_"Excuse me? Who is this?"_ **

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 **_"_** ** _Ur_ ** **_sister's right,_** ** _u_ ** **_know. Even she thinks we look c_** ** _üte_ ** **_together."_**

His thumbs hovered over his screen for a while until realization dawned on him.

_Hold on. This couldn't be-_

**_"Speechless?"_ **

_He had my number all along?_ Avi pondered on that.

It wasn't long before another text came in.

 **_"_** ** _U r_ ** **_not really_ ** **_being much of a responsible_ ** **_boyfriend_ ** **_these days_** ** _._ ** **_U_ ** **_should be asking me out"_ **

**_"I'm awfully busy. I don't think I have the time to be doing anything else"_ **

**_"Bet that won't stop_** **_u_ ** **_from doing me_ ** **_;)_ "**

There was a twinge in Avi's chest after reading that text. How long shall this go on?

**_"Mitch..."_ **

**_"I'll take that as a maybe. Gnight, sexy man! Dream of me xx"_ **

"That's like the third time I run into Mitch this month," Avi sighed in exasperation as he pinched the bridge of his nose after he tossed his phone carelessly on the sofa. "And he's even peskier than he was last time."

"Mitch? The disappearing Mitch?"

Again, with questions which had the most obvious answers. It wasn't like Avi was seeing any other Mitch over the course of months.

Once more, Avi sighed in resignation.

"Yes. Disappearing Mitch, Kevin."

"What he want?"

"How should I know," He ran a hand over his face harshly as he heavily leaned his back on the couch. Avi stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Avs, you barely got out of it last time, man. You don't wanna be the ole depressed fella again. I don't wanna be around that dude. He gets me, Kevin, depressed too. And even _that_ isn't remotely possible!"

"Yeah." 

"Listen, bro. You know I love you and I won't hold it against you if you allow this person back into your life. But you gotta be extra careful now." Kevin shrugged his shoulders, eyes still zeroed in on the television.

"Last time, he left you in the lurch. Don't feel to me like he sorry or nothin' for ditching you."

Yeah. Why the hell would Avi want that?

It's bizarre enough that Mitch had his number all this time and didn't even bother to communicate with him until now. Just why the hell would it be a good idea to take the boy back? To let him fuck Avi's life all over again?

Mitch did. Both physically and emotionally anyways.

There's just no way Avi is going to allow that to happen anymore.

But he couldn't steer clear of the thought of Mitch trying outlandishly hard for whatever reason.

Why the fuck is Mitch back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! Been terribly busy these past few weeks, and this chapter is already way too long. It needs to be posted before I get tempted to add more to it lol


End file.
